Classes
There are four main classes in Turius - Cleric, Knight, Scout, and Survivalist. Each main class has multiple tiers, starting with the first "base tier". Following that, a user may choose one of two "second tier" classes to specialize into, then from there will progress to a "third tier". After the third tier, all classes are special and require admin promotion as opposed to simple xp rank. All base tier classes have two skills, attainable at levels 20 and 40. All second tier classes have three skills, attainable at levels 15, 25, and 35. Third tier classes have five skills, attainable at levels 10, 20, 30, 40, and 50. The special tiers have all the skills of the former classes required to attain the special tier class, as well as item and armor damage modifications. Base Tier Classes Cleric The Clerics of Turius are those focused on the manipulation of spiritual energy as opposed to matter. A Cleric can specialize on the Mage path or the Wizard path after completing their base class. Prerequisites - None Available skills *Antidote - remove poison from target (or self) *Dispel - remove all negative effects from target (or self) Knight The Knights are those who specialize in physical combat, either by sword or by bow. A Knight specializes into either an Archer or Swordsman. Prerequisites - None Available skills *Cripple - deals damage that only increases if the target moves *Might - boosts the damage dealt by those within your party Scout The Scout class is for those who prefer to operate from the shadows as opposed to directly confront their foes, in stark opposition to the more straightforward Knight class. The Scout can specialize into either the Thief or Trader class. Prerequisites - None Available skills *Backstab - deals an extra amount of damage when dealing damage from behind *Safefall - negates all fall damage incurred Survivalist A Survivalist is one who lives with nature itself, either by allowing it to exist peacefully or attempting to manipulate it for their own benefit. A Survivalist can choose to specialize into either the Hunter or Naturalist path. Prerequisites - None Available skills *Healbomb - Heals target (or self) while dealing area of effect damage to mobs within a set radius *Summonfood - Summons bread for the player Second Tier Classes Mage The Mage class is for those who specialize in magic for the predominant purpose of healing or reconstruction. Prerequisites - Cleric Available skills * Bandage - Heals the target and stops all bleed damage * Groupheal - Heals all nearby party members * Layhands - Fully heals a target (or self) Wizard Wizards focus on the more violent and destructive side of magicka, utilizing their energy to manipulate the universal energies into different forms of weaponry. Prerequisites - Cleric Available skills *Fireskin - Negates all fire/lava damage *Icebolt - Fires a bolt of ice that deals base damage *Mind Shatter - Stuns, damages, and prevents target from using skills Archer Archers are Knights who have specialized in bowcraft, and are the only people in all of Turius trained enough to use the unwieldy weapon. Prerequisites - Knights Available skills *Confuse - Cause the target to become disoriented, unable to steady their sight *Poison - Poison your weapon which will inflict a small recurring damage to the target *Summon Arrow - Restock inventory with a random number of arrows Swordsman Forsaking the bows for steel, the Swordsman class is meant for those who wish to specialize in the diamond sword skill. Prerequisites - Knight Available skills *Bleed - Cause recurring light damage during the duration of the cast skill *Harm Touch - Deals recurring medium damage when used in melee *Lightning Blade - Recurring hits after initiating has a chance of causing lightning damage to the enemy Thief Scouts who have decided to take their skills and use it for the betterment of their status. The Thief class is the only class that can use Lockpick (NOTE - the Rogue class, which follows Thief, can use Lockpick as well) Prerequisites - Scout Available skills *Backstab - Causes additional medium damage to a target if struck from behind *Dodge - Passively increases the chance of dodging, thereby negating damage *Escape - Blinks away from casters location with a second duration invulnerability, dispelling negative attributes Trader Traders are the backbone of the Turius marketplace, and are the only class that can create and stock sign shops. Prerequisites - Scout Available skills *Escape Artist - Removes anything that affects your ability, rate, and structure of your movement *Invert Damage - Turns all damage recieved into healing *One - Provides a massive burst of speed Hunter Hunters are survivalists who have decided to use nature to survive, taking advantage of others' unfamiliarity with their surroundings. Prerequisites - Survivalist Available skills *Gills - Allows caster to breath underwater for a specific amount of time *Tackle - Deals damage and has a small chance of stunning the target *Web - Ensnares the target in spider webs Naturalist Naturalists are those who have decided to manipulate the very essence of nature while not adversly effecting it. Prerequisites - Survivalist Available skills *Excavate - Doubles the speed of digging *Fire Fists - Cloaks the casters fist in fire pulled from the internal heat of their body *Mining - When mining, has a medium chance of doubling the item dropped per instance Third Tier Classes Archmage The Archmage is one who has mastered the art of healing magic, but has also mastered several key defensive spells. Prerequisites - Mage Available skills * Pray - Heals damage to the target * Redemption - Sacrifices a small amount of health to deal damage to target * Root - Freezes the target in place * Superheat - Causes medium instance of fire damage to target * Wisdom - Boosts the mana regeneration rate for all party members Warlock The Warlock is a master of destructive magic, using the elements of magic itself to form weapons of destruction and chaos. Prerequisites - Wizard Available skills *Bolt - Causes a bolt of lightning to strike the target *Combust - Causes a large explosion of fire within the targets radius *Explode - Causes a large explosion with high damage *Fireball - Launches a ball of obsidian, cloaked in fire *Multibolt - Launches a torrent of lightning strikes on the target Longbowman The Longbowman is the elite of the elite, the most talented of archers, and is able to use nature to augment their arrows. Prerequisites - Archer Available skills *Arrowblast - Releases a storm of arrows upon the target *Fire Arrow - Fires an arrow that deals fire damage *Ice Arrow - Fires an arrow that deals ice damage *Lightning Arrow - Fires an arrow that deals lightning damage *Poison Arrow - Fires an arrow that deals a high instance of poison damage Slayer The Slayer is the pinnacle of swordplay, and is known as the Slayer because it is very rare for one to fall in a one on one sword fight - they literally slay their enemies in droves. Prerequisites - Swordsman Available skills *Air Ripper - Area of effect damage caused by the wind from a blade slice *Blood Storm - Area of effect bleed damage *Crusader Strike - Heavy strike that deals medium damage to target *Invuln - Temporarily grants invulnerability *Shadow Blade - Area of effect damage that also causes silence Rogue Rogues are experts of both thievery and short blade defense. The Rogue class along with the Thief class is the only class that can use the Lockpick skill Prerequisites - Thief Available skills *Assassins Blade - Causes backstab damage as well as poisons target *Critical - Passive skill that increases the chance of dealing a critical strike *Pick Pocket - Random chance of removing an item from a players inventory without them knowing *Super Jump - Increases jump height five times whilst activated *Telekinesis - Allows for operation of levers and switches from a distance Caravaneer The Caravaneer is a trader who has specialized themselves to the point of becoming a travelling caravan, using the heat of the desert and fire techniques learned from their Dwarven heritage (the first Caravaneer was Dwarven). Prerequisites - Trader Available skills *Death from Above - Deals fall damage recieved to all targets within your radius *Fireskin - Negates all lava and fire damage *Firespin - Creates a spinning wall of fire that temporary protects the caster *Firewall - Creates a wall of fire that temporarily protects the caster *Guardian Angel - Gives caster and nearby party members temporary invulnerability at high cost of mana Stalker A Stalker is a highly skilled hunter who uses tactics based in both stealth and shock-and-awe. Prerequisites - Hunter Available skills *Blink - Teleports caster 6 blocks from starting position *Falcon Punch - Deals medium damage and temporarily stuns enemy *Megabolt - Casts multiple lightning strikes on target at the cost of half life *Track - Displays location of target via coordinates *Unheal - Turns a target's healing of any type into damage Alchemist Alchemists are Naturalists who have taken that which has been given to them and changed it in some way. They are masters of the manipulation of organic matter. Prerequisites - Naturalist Available skills *Burning Presence - Superheats the air, causing area of effect damage *Ice Aura - Cools the surrounding environment, causing slow movement and ice damage *Poison Gas - Changes the balance of oxygen in the air, poisoning the target within a radius *Sonic Boom - Causes the air to suddenly and violently collapse and explode, dealing area of effect damage *Zombie - Reanimates nearby corpses (zombies) for defense and attack